undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 5
This is issue five of Low on Time, entitled: Scared Straight. 'Issue 5; Scared Straight' A 17 year-old Trent sat in his house, video chatting with his friend, a girl who wore a light blue shirt and gray sweatpants,. Trent looked nervous, always looking over his shoulder. "Trent, it's ok. I'm sure they'll be happy." his friend said, reassuring him. "I don't know. My mom might be, it's my dad I'm worried about." Trent said, again looking over his shoulder. "Where are they?" "They're at dinner." "Don't worry then, and look on the bright side, if they're mad, you have one year left of high school anyways." "That doesn't really help." Trent said, but can't help from giggling. "Well, it's true. And if worse comes to worse, you can come stay with me." she said, smiling. Trent heard the front door open to his house, and he looked back. "They're here." he said. "Go do it, you won't regret it." she said. "Thanks, wish me luck." Trent said. "Good luck!" she said, as Trent disconnected the call. Trent walked downstairs, slowly, taking a big gulp. He saw his parents sitting at the counter, his dad drinking a beer. Trent walked over to them, slowly. His mom noticed him first, and smiled. "Hey..." she began, but then she saw how nervous Trent was. "Anything wrong Trenty?" she asked. "No-- I'm fine." Trent said. "Are you on drugs?" she asked, standing up. "I'm not on drugs, mom. I need to talk to you guys." "About what, honey?" "Just let the kid talk." Trent's dad said, in an annoyed voice. Trent stood as far away from them as he could without it looking suspicious. The two looked at him, confused. "Well... this is really hard for me to say, but--" Trent began. "Just spit it out." his dad said, interrupting him. "I'm gay." Trent said. His parents looked beyond shocked, and his dad stood up, and angrily walked over to him. Trent cowered away, and his dad hit him across the face. Trent's mom looked even more shocked at her husband's actions. "I didn't raise no homo." he proclaimed, hitting Trent again. ---- Trent, Jeremy, and Isiss stood outside the hospital as a mixture of doctors, patients, and visiting loved ones are charging out of the hospital, seemingly to get away from someone or something. They are screaming as they ran. "Let's go." Jeremy said. "What's going on?" asked Isiss, watching the group of people, confused. "I don't know, but let's not stay here to find out." "Lead the way." Trent said, who looked beyond terrified. Jeremy turned the other way and started to run, Isiss and Trent closely behind him. The three ran to the parking lot to get to Jeremy's car. There was a couple of people in the parking lot, and they were hauling ass to get away. The three stopped to take a look around. They saw one person limping towards this elder, who can barely walk. The person tackled the elder. "Oh my God!" Isiss said, watching what was happening. "What is the person doing to her?" Trent asked, in shock. Jeremy moved closer to get a better view, his feet moved slowly, trying to avoid making any noise. He crept up from behind, and saw this man tearing this elder apart, literally ripping her guts out. Jeremy felt like he was gonna puke, he turned around and sprinted to the other two. "What's happening?" Isiss asked, scared. "I don't fucking know, get to the car." Jeremy said, deciding not to tell them. The three ran to Jeremy's car, a black Toyota, and Jeremy hopped in the driver's seat. Isiss got in back with Trent, leaving the passenger seat open. There was a banging on the car window next to Isiss, and she turned and screamed as loud as she could. Trent and Jeremy both turned, and what they saw was terrifying. A man, who didn't even look like a man was looking at them, banging on the window. He had bright yellow eyes, and all he did was bang on the window and chattered his teeth. Isiss looked petrified as she crawled over to Trent who was next to her, also looking petrified. The man banged on Jeremy's window one last time, breaking it. Isiss and Trent both screamed, and Jeremy took that as a sign to leave. He started his car, put in reverse, and got the hell out of there. ---- The day after, Trent and a couple of his friends, both being female, were in the school courtyard, eating lunch. Trent had a big black and blue on his eye, and a huge cut above his eye. "You told them?" asked his friend who he chatted with right before he told his parents. "Yeah..." Trent said, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, if you need to stay at my place, you can. My dad is pretty chill." "I think that would be for the best-- thanks." Trent said. A couple of the jocks walked over to the group of three. "Well, if it wasn't the faggot." one of them, some big buff said. Trent tried to ignore it, but the two wouldn't leave him alone. "Come on, defend yourself." the other one said, taunting him. Trent just ignored them still, but the two wouldn't leave. His friends watched, not knowing what to do. "What are those cuts from? Did you dad finally kick your ass?" the buff guy said. This enraged Trent. He sprung up, attacking the two, but he was easily overpowered. The buff guy, held him back, while his friend took shots at him. ---- Kelly and Jake were on their way to class when a black Toyota came speeding up. The two and a few other classmates watched as Isiss, Trent, and Jeremy hopped out. "Everyone, follow us!" Jeremy said, running towards a building with Trent and Isiss. The students all looked confused. Kelly looked at Jake, not knowing what to do. "Let's go with them." Kelly said, kind of concerned. The two ran after them. The five got to Jeremy's dorm, and Jeremy put his key in and ran in. He closed the door behind him, locking it. "What's wrong?" asked Jake, as Jeremy started to put on the news. The news station came on, and they saw havoc in the streets of Pennsylvania. People were running, and the headline said "Cannibal attack." The five looked on, glued to the TV screen. "How'd you find out about this?" Kelly asked. "We were at the hospital." Isiss commented. "I witnessed it first-hand." Jeremy said. "Do you know what this is?" Jake asked, still confused. "I don't know shit. All I know is, I saw this dude rip out this old lady's guts!" "Are you serious?" asked Kelly, shocked. "Yes, I am serious." "What should we do?" asked Trent. "Board up the door and windows, wait for the military to come around. If worse comes to worse..." Jeremy started, but was cut off by screams. The five quickly made their way over to the window, and saw a group of students running for their lives. "Holy shit!" Jake exclaimed. "Come on, barricade these doors." Jeremy said, trying to get the work done. Isiss, Trent, and Jeremy hurried off to start getting something to block the door. "What about Olivia?" Jake asked, still looking out the window. "She's with Dylan, he'll keep her safe." Kelly said. ---- Dylan and Olivia were still watching the game. There was 10 seconds left, Bobcats down by two. The two were on the edge of their seats, as Walker went up for the last shot... but it was blocked by a Knicks player. Dylan raised his hands, victorious. "You owe me some money, if I remember correctly." Dylan said. Olivia rolled her eyes, and walked over to the kitchen, getting out some soda. There was a knock on the door, and Dylan went to go open it. There stood some guy, with the same yellow eyes as before. Dylan looked startled, and started to back away, the guy following him, slowly. "Are you okay, man? Dylan asked, still walking backwards. "Who the fuck is that?" Olivia asked, turning her attention to them. "I don't know!" he said. The man lunged at Dylan, and Dylan fell backwards, the man on top of him. Dylan tried to hold him back, but the man kept coming. Olivia looked, startled, before taking out the pocket knife she got from Ike before. She ran over, and stabbed the man in the leg, but that did absolutely nothing. Olivia pulled the knife out, and blood spurted out, but the man didn't budge. "Olivia!" Dylan screamed, as he was starting to lose his grip. Olivia ran over, and went for the head this time, which killed the man. The blood from the man's head went all over Dylan, and Dylan pushed him off. Olivia walked back, completely startled that she just killed a man. Dylan got up, spitting blood on the floor. He looked over at Olivia, who was shaking in fear. Dylan walked over to her, slowly. "Olivia, are you okay?" asked Dylan. "I-I just killed a man." Olivia said, her voice shattered. "It's ok, you saved me." Dylan said. Olivia dropped the pocket knife onto the ground, and she fell to her knees, starting to cry. Dylan kneeled down next to her, and patted her on the back. He looked at the dead body, and got up. "Come on, let's go to the police." Dylan said, helping her up. ---- Owen and Violet were running in a mix with other students. They weren't sure why they were running, but some people came into the café and started attacking people. Owen held onto Violet's hand, and he brought her to a alley, away from the huge group of people. The two ran down the alley, not looking back. They saw a clear path to get the hell out of there, and they didn't want to waste it. As they got close to the end, one of those people came out, which made them stop dead in their tracks. The two stared it down, until suddenly, the person was hit in the head by a baseball bat. The two looked on, as Tyler came out, bloody baseball bat in hand, and he kept smashing his bat on the person's head. Tyler looked up at them, and saw they weren't like the guy he just killed. "Come on." Tyler simply said, and walked away. Violet looked at Owen who was already following him. The two rushed over to him, and he went into one of the school stores. No one was in there, and Tyler started boarding up the windows. The two looked at him, confused. "What's going on?" asked Violet. "Those things are killing people. We have to defend ourselves if you can get more people here, that would be nice. They're gonna die out there." Tyler said, putting a drawer in front of the window. "It's crazy out there! No one's going to listen." Owen said. "You'd be surprised..." Tyler said, pausing to look out the window. "some people might listen." he said. Owen nodded, and grabbed the baseball bat. Violet tugged on his arm, and nodded 'no'. "It's fine, we need as many people here as we can get." Owen said, walking out of the store. ---- Amanda and Haley ran down the hallway, although the two were still oblivious to what was going on. They heard a scream from behind them, and they turned around, seeing Ike sprinting down the hallway, running right towards them. Ike pushed the two out of his way, Haley hitting against the wall, knocking her over. Amanda looked as a few people, with those yellow eyes that made them easy to tell apart from the rest, walking towards them. Amanda ran to Haley and tried to help her up. "No" Haley screeched. "God-- my ankle!" she said, holding it. Amanda looked at her ankle, the bone sticking out. "Come on." Amanda said, trying to get her. Haley just shook her head, showing she disagreed. "Go get Paul, he'll protect you." "Okay." Amanda said, tears in her eyes. "I love you, sis." Haley said, watching as the people got closer. Amanda looked and the people got too close for comfort. Amanda nodded her head, 'yes' before standing up, and running the opposite way just as the people got to them. The people got to Haley, and one of them took a big chunk of her leg. Haley screamed in pain. ---- Harold, Sean, and Kira were in Sean's dorm by the computer. Sean was sitting down in the chair, running a couple of hacking programs. "Do you think you can get in?" asked Harold. "I'm trying to get into FBI communications, it's not the same as hacking a website or video game." Sean said. Kira pulled out her cell phone, and called up her house in Buffalo, New York. The phone was answered rather quickly, by her aunt. "Kira? Thank God you're okay!" Helen said. "Aunt Helen, what's going on?" asked Kira. "I have no idea. The military came into Buffalo though and is quarantining it from something. Everyone is safe, don't worry." Helen said. Kira breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you" she said, hanging up the phone. "I'm in!" Sean said, and Kira and Harold came by. Sean put the speakers up, an they could perfectly hear everything. They heard gunshots in the background. "What's going on, sir?" one of the agents asked. "These things won't stop. From what I saw, they only go down with a bullet in the head, nothing else takes them down!" the other agent said. "What are they?" "I don't know, but they just keep on coming. They're kicking our ass." "Can you tell me anything more about them, agent?" "Nothing else, sir..." he said, and the transmission is cut off. The three sat around, looking at each other. There was a banging on the door, and the three stood up, scared. Harold walked over to it, slowly. Sean ran to the kitchen, and passed him a knife. Harold opened it quickly, and he didn't have any time to react before the man who was standing there bit him in the arm. Harold screamed in pain as Sean hopped over the counter with a knife of his own, stabbing it in the head. Sean quickly closed the door, and Harold stood there looking at his bleeding arm, a big chunk of skin removed. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Dylan Adams *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Harold Morgan *Tyler Blake *Ike Dennis *Jeremy Flynn *Trent Jones *Isiss Rivera *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne *Haley Dixon *Amanda Dixon Deaths *Haley Dixon *Civilians Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues